


Trust Falls

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nebulous Timeline, Portals, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Daisy’s not scared of much anymore, but the Ghost Rider’s home world? That’s an exception.





	Trust Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Quakerider + “Do you trust me?” for whistlingwindtree

One look at the portal told Daisy all she needed to know. Her eyes snapped back up to where Robbie stood on the other side, flames just beginning to spread across his face.

“No,” she told him flatly.

The rushing swell of the other world below combined with the commotion of the room nearly being breached made hearing difficult, but she heard him yell, “It’s the only way!”

Daisy shook her head. “No way. If I go there, I’m probably not coming back…”

At a loss for what to do or say, she looked back up at him. She was well and truly scared, even if she’d never say so out loud.

His features were sharpening before her, morphing into the familiar but terrifying skull, but his eyes were still all Robbie.

He reached out across the space, fingers splayed, inviting. She would say those eyes were close to pleading if she didn’t already know Robbie didn’t _do_ pleading.

Still she hesitated. This wasn’t simple teleportation they were talking about, it was going to another planet, if not another reality.

Robbie watched her expression, jaw working anxiously.

“Do you trust me?” he finally shouted, point-blank.

Her reply was immediate. “Of course I do, you idiot!” ( _I just don’t trust_ him, she added silently.)

Something lit up in his eyes at her words. 

He swallowed, then leaned further across, as much as he could without falling. His fingers beckoned urgently. “If you trust me, then do it!”

Daisy took a deep breath, steeling herself. She nodded, once.

Then, after she laced her fingers with his, they jumped together, with Daisy letting him pull her flush against him as the world fell out beneath her feet.

“Trust me,” he repeated, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. “We’ll make it.”


End file.
